First Love
by BlackRoseSpirit
Summary: Gakupo bups into someone on his way home who could it be?Whats his name and why is he here? WARNING YAOI (not so much in first chapter so straight people could read this)DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! slight romance in chapter 1.plz review also i changed my pen name don't worry i'm still your beloved random pie 64 some one plz ell me how to uplod with paragraphs because their always broken


First Love

Hi guys Random Pie 64 here I know its basically I havn't updated *sweat drop*

Yuma: You didn't update…

Me: hey I have a lot planned in my week!

Gakupo : …um… I HAVE ABSOLOUTLY NO IDEA O WHAT TO SAY!

Me:* **sweatdrop *ok GAKUOPO YUMA DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW!**

**Y**uma & Gakupo: no

Me: DO THE F***** DISCLAIMER SO WE CAN START THE STORY!

Yuma & Gakupo: ok ,ok…RandomPie does not own Vocaloid even though

she really, really wants to.

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BECAUSE I HAVE AN OBSESSION DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I AIN'T TAKIN NO FLAMES SAYING 'EWWW THIS IS GROSS' OR 'EWWW THIS IS SICK WAT IS WRONG WITH U'

Chapter one (gakupo's pov)

'Typical , it just has to rain when I have no hood no umbrella,no, etc' I thought as I came out of my kendo classes. I began to walk down the path towards my estate. Getting soake along the way

'Great I'm getting soaked' I thought

I musn't have been wathching where I was going, because the next thing I knew I walked into some thing, or rather someone. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at who I walked into, and what met my eyes was, well it was, well, pretty hard to describe. Well, here's what I saw. He had the most wonderful shade of pink hair and his eyes were yellow( I think) any way he looked godamn hot ' Wait hot?! What am I THINKING' I shook my head to snap my self out of it. Noticing he was still on the ground I helped him to his feet again.

Yuma's POV

'What was that?' I looked up and saw well, here, he had beautiful amythist eyes and hair of magenta (purple). He was, well undescribable . I felt my face heat up as he helped me up.

'wait am I blushing!? No I couldn't be' I shook it off and kept walking.

Gakupo's POV

I kept on walking to my house but I couldn't get him out of my head. I decided since tomorrow was Saturday I'd just dress casual and hang around town, maybe do some window shopping, I don't know. So I made myself a piece of dry toast brushed my teeth and went to bed.

The next morning

'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah me is no getting out of bed' I thought, I picked up my phone and looked at the time

' meh 9:00…WAIT 9:00!? OMG I REALLY SHOULD GET THE HELL OUT OF BED!' I threw on a hoodie and loose jeans oh, almost forgot a t-shirt.

Normal POV

Gakupo walked out the door and saw something that made his heart stop. The person who he bumped into yesterday lived just two doors away! He was locking up his house when Gakupo saw him

' must have the same plans as me' he thought

Gakupo continued to lock up his house.

Gakupo walked into town and began to walk down the main street and looked around I eventually ended up in an ice-cream parlour and guess who I saw. Him AGAIN

'why do I run into him everywhere I go'

he looked towards me with those beautiful yello eyes-

'wait, BEUTIFUL?! , nah' I shook my head and tried to think of something else anything ANYTHING BUT HIM! Then I caught sight of my friend, Len Kagamine,

" Len over here " I shouted, he saw me and gestured for me to come over to him.

"Hey Len," I said

"Hi Gakupo" he said

"You know the strangest thing happened to me yesterday, I was walking home from kendo then I bumped into someone, he had pink hair and yellow eyes and-

"Do you mean Yuma?"

"who?"

"Yuma, " he replied " he's a knew part of our vocaloid group"

'hmmmmmmmmmmm, new part of vocaloid group-"WAIT NEW PART OF VOCALOID?!" he shouted

Len stared at Gakupo strangely, it was then that Gakupo realised he had an outburst

"Gomen" he muttered and sat down.

Yuma's POV

'Why do I keep seeing him?' I thought as I walke down the street

RING RINNNG

'oh what now?!' I said to my self as I answered

"Hello?

"Hello? Yuma? Yuma?! YUMA!"

"Oh hi Len."

"Yeah, have you met Gakupo?"

"Gakupo?"

"Yeah? Long magenta hair, amythist eyes, does kendo?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh …. No"

"Are you available tomorrow?"Come to my house tomorrow then"

"Yes"

Come to my house tomorrow then"

The next morning (yeah, I couldn't think of anything else)Nomal POV

Yuma woke up and threw on a hoodie, tank top and black , he headed out the door to len's house 15 blocks away. Along the way he thought ' I wonder who Gakupo is?' Suddenly he found himself infront of Len's house

KNOCK KNOCK

"Len, Len! LEN! LEN ANSWER YOUR FRIKIN' DOOR! LEN!"

"Yuma take it easy on the knocking, your gonna break my door if you keep banging like that everey time you visit."

Yuma's POV

I walked into Len's living room and guess who I saw, HIM. The one I walked into a few days ago, the one with magenta hair and amythist eyes.

"I'm gonna go out to get some banana's and stuff k? Can you guys mind the house for a minute or two? thanks" came Len's voice

Normal POV

"Hi" said Gakupo trying to start a conversation, but failing .

"ummmmmm, hi?" said Yuma

"so ummmmmmmmmm, this is well, akward," He said (Gakupo)"So Len tells me you're a new part of our vocaloid group, is that true?"

"yes" the pinkette muttered

Yuma's POV

Suddenly, I began to feel not so well" I'm going to the bathroom" I said before running off.

Normal Pov

'wonder whats wrong with him?" thought Gakupo

Hi guys, this has not turned out well its broken up again DX

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH and its all fanfics fault I did write this in paragraphs when I wrote it before uploading. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed I will updat thanks for reading plz review.


End file.
